


Healing Hearts REWRITE

by PhoenixFire315



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Mutant Powers, Mutants, Parent Tony Stark, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire315/pseuds/PhoenixFire315
Summary: Rewrite!  And with chapter art!Tony Stark was growing used to unexpected things popping up around him after fighting aliens in the skies above New York. But when Jarvis, after sifting through the files dumped by Romanoff after Shield's fall, informs him that he has a daughter, stolen by Hydra before she was ever even born, he is at a complete loss. He begins searching for this piece of himself he never knew was missing, all while navigating his strengthening relationships with his fellow Avengers and struggling with the knowledge of what he saw on the other side of the wormhole
Kudos: 5





	Healing Hearts REWRITE

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece of fanfiction, and I've grown so much as a writer. There are parts that really bugged me, so I decided to rewrite and edit the crap out of it. There will also be chapter art for every chapter! I plan on regularly updating this, as well as my other unfinished works.

By the time that the focusing rush of adrenaline had faded Evelyn realized she had no idea what to do now. The hidden underground facility she had left behind bore a bare helipad but no roads, no paths through the thick forest, and no indication that it was anywhere near civilization. She resigned herself to continue in her current direction, knowing that her chances for freedom would improve with every mile she gained.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she continued running, ignoring the way the sharp stones and branches sliced into her bare feet. They would heal quickly anyway, and all she could focus on was the burning desire to put as much distance between herself and the terrible underground lab she had escaped from. It was nearly sunset, the forest pained a striking orange and gray from the light mist and low light, and to anyone else it would have been utterly silent aside from the dull pounding of her feet.

But Evelyn was… different now. 

She could hear _everything._

She had been running for almost an hour at full speed and knew that she could continue at the same pace without fading. Her skin felt too tight around her muscles; itching and tingling in a maddening way, and her head was _killing_ her. There was a new awareness of the world around her that made her feel almost claustrophobic, and after being contained in a six by ten cell for years, she found herself fighting down panic from the overwhelming abundance of _space_. 

She was full of these new abilities, these gifts and skills that she never wanted. The project to combine multiple mutant abilities in a single subject had finally succeeded and the first thing she had done was kill every single one of the fuckers who had made it possible.

Blood was still splattered in random places across the stark white of the medical tank top and pants she wore, and she was covered to the elbows with it. She didn’t care all that much that she was a mess, but her whirling mind had already come to the conclusion that she would have to find some sort of civilization to disappear into. There was a high chance that she had a tracker somewhere in her, and it would be too easy to find her alone in the wilderness. Better to get lost in a sea of people and hope that the possibility of signal interference helped to hide her location.

And she needed to _learn._

It was almost a form of torture in leaving her in that cell with nothing to occupy her ravenous mind. She still wasn’t sure how long she had been held. She knew it was years. She could track the progression of age on the faces of some of her captors, and she estimated that it had been nearly a decade. Evelyn wanted to know _everything_ that had happened while she was a prisoner, she had always had a voracious appetite for knowledge no matter the subject. She knew that in order to stay ahead of those who would undoubtably attempt to track her down she needed to learn about the advances in tech and figure out where the fuck she was.

Slowing slightly as she reached a stream, Evelyn took a moment to examine her surroundings before giving in to the desire to get clean. She quickly stripped down and jumped into the water, barely flinching at the frigid temperature as she rapidly grabbed a handful of sand and scrubbed her body as best as she could. Her stomach twisted painfully as she climbed back out, clean and primed for another round of high-speed running, and she remembered that it had been almost two days since she had eaten anything.

She needed to find civilization soon, even though she knew that it would bring a whole new world of problems with it. 

_One step at a time Evelyn, you’re a survivor. Food and shelter._

Redressing in her bloodstained attire, Evelyn took a deep breath and continued at a slightly slower pace than before. She let her mind wander as she jogged, the darkening forest easily navigated with her newly enhanced eyesight, and began to compile a mental list. 

She knew that without the proper precautions she would be recaptured, and Evelyn was aware that sometimes the best way to survive was to eliminate a threat early on. With little else to focus on while in captivity and a mind like a steal trap, she was able to remember every single person she encountered and every name dropped within her range of hearing.

Attempting to ignore the discomfort beneath her skin and the mounting pressure in her head, Evelyn took a deep breath and decided on her first name. The first in a long list of those who would pay for what they had done to her and the others.

Daniel Whitehall…

_Eight years ago…_

_A tall, svelte man in a perfectly pressed gray suit pushed his glasses up his nose as he surveyed the young girl in the cell. She was adorned in the standard white medical attire, sitting with her knees drawn to her chest upon her cot and her dark hair twisting around her shoulders to fall down her back. She was staring blankly at her knees with shadowy eyes and showed no signs of concern for her current predicament. He scanned her file once more, noting that she was only just fifteen and had recently come into mutant abilities._

_It was an added bonus that her father was a powerful billionaire, though he had shown little interest in their agenda, preferring to spend his time drinking and womanizing. It mattered little, as their man on the inside was in prime position to provide them with whatever weapon schematics they desired._

_He raised his eyes from the file when a young man with dark hair and exotic features approached, offering him a curt nod when the man reached his side._

_“Our newest acquisition, sir,” Mr. Bakshi, a new recruit to the organization, informed him with an incline of his head towards the cell, “displays incredible regenerative capabilities. She heals from wounds almost instantly, in addition to being a piece we can use to manipulate Mr. Stark if needed.”_

_“And what of Theo? I was told that he stole some of our property and injected himself with the experimental serum,” he asked, his German accent coming through._

_“Ah… Mr. Silvos reacted… poorly… to the serum. He became violently aggressive and murdered his wife and other daughter, before stabbing our new resident here nine times. She managed to kill him with his own knife before calling emergency services. Of course, our people were monitoring his phones and we intercepted the call. It allowed our employees to bring her here instead,” Mr. Bakshi explained._

_“A shame. Theo’s work showed promise. But it seems we have discovered an even greater treasure as a result of his failure,” he replied._

_“Indeed. We have never encountered anyone with such a promising mutation,” Mr. Bakshi said, smiling slightly at the girl._

_“The possibilities here are exhilarating. Transfer her to Project Chimera immediately. I will work with her myself… science requires… experimentation,” he said softly, watching the girl with gleaming eyes._

_“Of course, Mr. Whitehall. Hail Hydra.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows how to post pictures directly (not just the link) please educate me!  
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/368d823e-1d56-48b2-ab04-6dd56990d49f/dea9lhn-59f88383-000d-45f6-9fe4-6c53b09c2faa.jpg/v1/fill/w_752,h_1063,q_70,strp/chapter_1_by_phoenixfire315_dea9lhn-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xODEwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMzY4ZDgyM2UtMWQ1Ni00OGIyLWFiMDQtNmRkNTY5OTBkNDlmXC9kZWE5bGhuLTU5Zjg4MzgzLTAwMGQtNDVmNi05ZmU0LTZjNTNiMDljMmZhYS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.wlB1CaLrymmXEsLLCtRRGbDNwnA5wmn8vagwMuMJJjQ


End file.
